Am I Going To Lose You?
by MissYamanaka
Summary: "Ino..." / "T-temari, tolong aku!" / "Ada apa ini?" Aku heran sekaligus shock melihat kini Shikamaru yang sedang memeluk Ino. / "Cepat kau ke ruanganku dan ambilkan obat penenang!" Ino masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru. / #JiroYusviraChallenge #StoryofLove #BrokenLove #ShikaTemaChallenge #JiroYusviraChallenge.


Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : Gak jelas, alurnya sesuka kata hati, drama queen, miss typo, alay, OOC, masih pemula, AU(?)

Sumber Cover : Foto dari koleksi seseorang di we heart it dengan beberapa perubahan. Username-nya= anna_zevgaridou

Prompt : Broken Love (((semoga nyambung sama promptnya nih fanfict)))

Mau ikut meramaikan #ShikaTemaDay, untuk #ShikaTemaEvent

Hope y'all like it!

Mind to read and review?

Happy Reading semuanyaaa\o/

 **-ooo-**

 **Am I Going To Lose You?**

 **ONESHOT**

 **-ooo-**

Kini aku menatap pacarku yang selalu menemaniku dengan setia ini, Shikamaru. Entah berapa lama kami berpacaran, dan sejak kapan. Intinya, aku senang berada di sampingnya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Meskipun, kita dari dua desa yang berbeda.

Kami berjalan - jalan berkeliling sambil melihat stan - stan makanan yang sudah berjajar dengan rapi dan menggoda para pejalan kaki untuk mampir, melihat, dan tertarik untuk membelinya. Dan aku adalah salah satu dari pejalan kaki yang ingin membeli makanan tersebut.

Perhatianku langsung terpusat oleh salah satu stan makanan yang menjual mackerel yang dimasak dengan miso. Itu adalah makanan kesukaan Shikamaru! Aku harus membelinya.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Aku melihat Shikamaru yang masih berjalan dan tidak menyadari kalau aku berhenti. Aku langsung mampir ke stan makanan itu dan membeli satu mackerel yang dimasak dengan miso tadi.

"Hei, Temari. Kau ini kenapa tak bilang kalau mau berhen-"

"Tadaaa!" Aku memotong perkataan Shikamaru dan memperlihatkan makanan tadi. Tiba - tiba ekspresi Shikamaru berubah.

"Itu kan..."

"Mau? Kejar aku ya kalau bisa!" Aku langsung kabur. Aku tak berlari memang, karena takut makanan ini tumpah, jadi aku lebih ke berjalan-dengan-cepatnya.

"DOR!"

"Ah! Kau ini mengagetkan saja." Tiba - tiba Shikamaru sudah muncul di hadapanku. "Kalau makanannya tumpah bagaimana?"

"Lagian, merepotkan sekali kau ini. Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil." Shikamaru langsung menyambar makanan itu. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Shikamaru!"

Tiba - tiba ada yang memanggil nama Shikamaru. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya kunoichi dari Konohagakure, Ino.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru masih tetap makan.

"Kau dapat tugas dari nona Tsunade. Kau disuruh mengantarkan barang yang ada di gudang." Perkataan Ino hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Yaudah, kau habiskan saja makanannya dahulu. Aku langsung ke gudang aja ya. Daaah!" Aku langsung berlari.

"Hei, Temari! Tunggu dulu!"

 **-ooo-**

Di gudang. Aku duduk di dekat pintu sambil menunggu keberadaan Shikamaru. Dia lama sekali sih?

Ah, aku juga tak berpikir 2 kali sih. Harusnya kan aku menunggunya saja. Sekarang, aku malah sendirian seperti orang tak punya kerjaan.

Tiba - tiba, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang berat. Aku langsung berdiri dan waspada. Takut kalau itu musuh.

"Shikamaru?" Tak aku sangka suara kakinya ternyata berat juga.

"Huh, kau ini. Aku kan tak kuat kalau disuruh makan begitu banyak. Kau sengaja ya membelikanku porsi yang banyak?" tanya Shikamaru yang hanya aku balas dengan tertawa.

"Lagian, itu kan aku beli 2 porsi. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku. Salah kau sendiri tak menyisakannya untukku!"

"Yaudah, kata nona Tsunade kita harus mencari dus yang berisi buku - buku medis," kata Shikamaru. Aku mengangguk.

Kami pun mulai mencari dus itu. Aku mencari dus yang ada di sebelah kanan, sedangkan Shikamaru yang ada di sebelah kiri.

Tiba - tiba, mataku tertuju pada dus yang cukup besar yang letaknya di tempat yang paling tinggi. Aku berusaha untuk meraihnya.

"Ugh! Dapat!" Usahaku berhasil. Aku mendapatkan dus itu. Ya, walaupun hanya satu tangan saja sih yang berhasil.

Karena aku terburu - buru, aku menarik dus itu dengan gegabah. Tiba - tiba dus itu mulai bergerak dan... jatuh.

"Temari, awas!"

BRUK! Dus yang berisi buku itu jatuh. Tapi anehnya, kepalaku tak merasa sakit. Harusnya kan sakit, apalagi dus itu menimpa kepalaku.

Aku membuka mataku. Ternyata aku tak tertimpa dus-nya.

Shikamaru tadi mendorongku.

"Shikamaru!" Aku melihat Shikamaru yang kepalanya sekarang sudah tertimpa buku - buku medis yang tebal.

Aku mulai mengambil buku itu dan menaruhnya di lain tempat. Aku terpekik kaget melihat Shikamaru yang kepalanya sudah berdarah.

"T-temari." Shikamaru langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"SHIKAMARU!"

 **-ooo-**

Ah, aku benar - benar bodoh! Harusnya saat mengambil dus itu aku minta tolong Shikamaru! Sudah tau dus-nya besar, malah aku nekat mengambilnya, dengan satu tangan pula! Sekarang malah Shikamaru yang terluka begini.

Ah, lagian kenapa Shikamaru mendorongku? Harusnya biarkan saja aku yang kena!

Oh, dan kenapa buku medis itu tebal dan banyak sekali jumlahnya?

Ah, aku tak bisa menyalahkan benda mati. Ini asli salahku!

Aku menunggu Shikamaru sampai dia sadar. Sekarang kepalanya telah diperban.

"Tenang saja, dia tak apa - apa," kata Ino, membuang kapas yang berlumuran darah Shikamaru. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata dia sedang bertugas.

Aku melihat wajah Shikamaru sekilas. Dia masih belum sadar juga. Meskipun Ino bilang dia baik - baik saja, aku tetap saja khawatir. Aku benar - benar takut dia kenapa - napa.

"Aku tinggal dahulu. Kau sekarang bisa menjaganya," kata Ino. Dan aku mengangguk.

"Hei, kau cepat sadar ya! Jangan membuatku lama menunggu," kataku mengelus tangannya.

Aku mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di tepi tempat tidur Shikamaru. Duduk dan merebahkan kepalaku yang sangat lelah, rupanya.

-ooo-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika tangan Shikamaru yang bergerak dan tak sengaja memukulku. Astaga, aku ketiduran!

Aku mengucek mataku dan melihat Shikamaru yang masih belum sadar. Aku menghela napas berat.

"Aduh, maaf Shikamaru, aku tak menjagamu semalam." Aku menguap sebentar. Aku cukup kecewa karena melihat kondisinya yang tak kunjung memasuki status 'normal'.

"Sampai berapa lama lagi kau pingsan?" Aku menatapnya. "Tak capek apa pingsan terus?"

KREK! Tiba - tiba pintu terbuka. Aku menatap ke arah pintu itu. Ternyata Kankuro. Sepertinya dia baru selesai makan. Terlihat dari tepi bibirnya kalau ada bekas makanan.

Jorok. Memangnya dia tak bisa membersihkannya dahulu?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Hei, kau belum makan kan? Lebih baik kau makan saja dulu, nanti baru jagain Shikamaru lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Ah, sudahlah, cepat sana. Semakin cepat kau makan, semakin cepat kau bisa menjaga Shikamaru lagi." Kankuro menarikku sampai di dekat pintu.

"Tapi aku masih mau menjaganya." Aku ingin melawan Kankuro, cuma badanku terlalu lemas, tak ada tenaga.

"Hei, Shikamaru juga gak bakal seneng kau seperti ini," katanya memberiku nasihat. Kadang, seorang adik lebih bijak dibanding kakaknya. Tapi, kadang juga seorang adik seperti Kankuro itu 'sok' menasihati kakaknya, ralat lebih tepatnya menasihatiku.

Aku mengangguk, menuruti kata - kata Kankuro. Ada benarnya juga, sih.

"Aku tidak akan lama," kataku sambil menyentuh pundak Shikamaru lembut. **  
**

 **-ooo-**

Aku harusnya berterima kasih pada Kankuro dan nasihatnya yang entah bagaimana mampir di mulutnya. Karena kali ini tenagaku menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan tadi. Untung Kankuro mengingatkanku. Kali ini, otaknya lagi benar.

"Ya sudah kau jagain Shikamaru lagi. Aku balik dulu, takut Gaara mencariku." Aku menoyor Shikamaru.

"Apaan sih?"

"Pede banget kau ini, pengen banget dicariin Gaara?" tanyaku. "Gak usah sok sibuk, deh."

Dia hanya meringis.

Aku pun membuka pintu ruang inap Shikamaru dan menutup pintu lagi sampai rapat. Melihat Kankuro yang sudah menghilang lewat jendela dari dalam.

Dan pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan terjadi.

Pemandangan yang benar - benar menyakitkan.

Pemandangan yang benar - benar selalu aku mohon untuk tidak pernah terjadi.

Shikamaru memeluk perempuan lain. Ino.

"Ino..."

"T-temari, tolong aku!"

"Ada apa ini?" Aku heran sekaligus shock melihat kini Shikamaru yang sedang memeluk Ino.

"Cepat kau ke ruanganku dan ambilkan obat penenang!" Ino masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru.

Aku bergegas keluar ruangan. Berlari sebisaku untuk mencapai ruangan Ino. Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Aku kan hanya meninggalkan Shikamaru sebentar!

Sesampainya di sana, aku mencari kotak obat. Ternyata ada di meja kerja Ino. Langsung saja aku buka kotak itu dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke atas meja. Aku mencari label obat penenang.

Berantakan? Ya, tapi aku tak memusingkannya. Prioritasku kali ini hanya Shikamaru.

"Obat penenang... obat penenang... Nah itu dia!" pekikku girang. Segera aku ambil obat itu dan keluar ruangan. Berlari lagi ke ruang inap Shikamaru. Meskipun lelah, aku tak mau terjadi apa - apa dengan Shikamaru.

"Maaf!" Aku tak sengaja mendorong tim medis yang sedang berjalan. Aku benar - benar terburu - buru.

"Ino, ini!" Aku memberinya cairan obat penenang beserta suntikkannya. Ino buru - buru memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam suntikkan, dan menyuntikkannya ke selang infus. Aku masih menahan Shikamaru yang sepertinya meronta - ronta ingin memeluk Ino.

Ingin-memeluk-Ino. Aku sesak napas.

Astaga, sebenarnya ini ada apa?

"T-temari, kau tenangkan diri dulu ya. Besok aku akan memberikan hasil pemeriksaan. Aku juga tak tau kalau Shikamaru bisa seperti ini," kata Ino mengelus punggungku.

"Gak, aku menunggunya saja." Aku memang keras kepala.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Aku sahabatnya, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir," katanya tersenyum. "Maaf soal pelukkan itu."

"Tak apa, itu juga karena Shikamaru tak sadar bukan?" tanyaku yang disertai anggukkan Ino.

Ino pun mengantarkanku sampai keluar ruang medis. Aku meminta Ino untuk menjaga Shikamaru. Aku masih berharap dalam hati kalau tadi Shikamaru bertindak seperti itu hanya karena pengaruh obat atau karena kepalanya yang terbentur, tapi aku mohon sekali lagi agar kejadian itu tak terjadi lagi.

Aku benar - benar takut kehilangan Shikamaru sekarang.

Apakah itu wajar untuk seorang Temari?

 **-ooo-**

 _"Jadi kalian sedang berkencan?"_

 _Aku hampir muntah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Apa - apaan dia?_

 _"Tak seperti itu Naruto, kami hanya berjalan - jalan sebagai seorang partner," kata Shikamaru. "Lagipula berkencan itu merepotkan."_

 _Aku berdecih._

 _"Aku juga tak mau berkencan dengan pria sepertinya."_

Aku terbangun dari mimpi singkatku. Ya, mimpi tadi pernah aku alami, peristiwa yang aku alami sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru yang sekarang. Terima kasih Naruto, aku sepertinya kena karma, omong - omong.

Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi. Besok aku harus bertemu dengan Ino untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru.

Semoga bukan hal yang buruk.

 **-ooo-**

Aku bangun lebih awal. Membereskan kamar sebentar, mandi, dan berpakaian. Setelah semuanya siap, aku menuruni tangga dengan terburu - buru. Aku tak mau terlambat.

"Hei!" Gaara berteriak tak suka. "Berisik banget!"

"Maaf! Kankuro, aku pamit dulu," kataku disertai anggukkan Kankuro. Aku kira Kankuro sudah tau alasannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Tanya sama Kankuro. Dia kayaknya tau." Kankuro langsung mendelik tak percaya. Aku yakin dia langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Rasakan! Lagian, dia seperti orang yang paling tau aku mau ke mana dan ada urusan apa.

Aku berlari. Kalian tau? Aku benar - benar ingin tau keadaan Shikamaru secepatnya.

 **-ooo-**

Aku membereskan pakaianku dan penampilanku sebentar. Ternyata sudah sedikit berantakan juga akibat angin yang menyerbu saat aku berlari.

"Ino! Jadi... Shikamaru gimana?" tanyaku begitu melihat Ino yang sedang memeriksa Shikamaru. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, kurasa.

Oh tidak!

"Bicara di luar saja. Aku akan beri tau," katanya menggandengku dan menyuruhku duduk di bangku yang ada di luar ruangan.

"Jadi, gimana?"

 **-ooo-**

Aku berjalan dengan malas. Kakiku lemas sekali. Kepalaku juga sangat pusing. Itu semua karena kabar dari Ino.

 _"Sepertinya Shikamaru mengalami gegar otak..."_

Kata - kata Ino yang tak terlalu panjang itu membuatku shock. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah saat itu buku - bukunya menimpa kepala Shikamaru samapi sedemikian parahnya? Atau mungkin kepala Shikamaru terbentur sangat keras.

Oh ya. Jawabannya iya. Buktinya, kepalanya sampai diperban seperti itu dan membuat Shikamaru belum sadar juga sampai saat ini.

Kecuali bagian di mana dia meronta - ronta.

 _"Jadi kurasa... dia tak mengingatmu sama sekali."_

Bagus. Kalimat apa yang lebih menyiksa dari kalimat Ino tadi?

 _"Jadi, dia tak ingat aku siapa? Tapi kok kemarin dia kayaknya sama kau..."_ Aku menahan sekuat tenaga agar aku tak menahan nangis.

Hu, sejak kapan aku menjadi lemah seperti ini? Payah.

Saat itu Ino hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sepatah kata pun. Entah memang dia tak tau alasannya, atau takut melukai hatiku. Intinya dia hanya menyuruhku untuk pulang dan menyuruhku untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranku sebentar.

Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat, sedangkan pikiranku kacau balau seperti ini?

Aku hanya bisa memohon kalau hilang ingatan milik Shikamaru tidak berlangsung beberapa lama.

"Temari! Kau tak apa - apa?" Mataku tiba - tiba buram. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memanggilku tadi.

"T-temari!"

"Oi!"

Aku harap, itu yang memanggilku Kankuro.

Atau Ino. Ya, siapa tau suara Ino menjadi berat sekarang.

Mungkin saja itu Ino, dan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan, _"Shikamaru sudah sembuh."_

 **-ooo-**

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang dengan usilnya menembus jendela kamarku. Menyilaukan mata.

Hei, tiba - tiba kok aku ada di kamar?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Kankuro melihatku dari tepi tempat tidur. "Kemarin kau pingsan pas aku panggil. Makanya jangan paksain diri buat jenguk Shikamaru."

Oh. Ternyata bukan Ino kemarin.

Haha, aku mengigau terlalu parah.

Shikamaru. Kejadian kemarin berputar lagi di otakku. Kata - kata Ino, ekspresi wajah Ino saat mengatakannya, kondisi Shikamaru dengan perban yang menyelimuti kepalanya, Shikamaru yang belum sadar dan belum membaik, tangan Ino yang dengan gemulai menyuntikkan obat penenang ke selang infus...

Oh ya, aku harus menjenguk Shikamaru!

"Hei, Temari, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kankuro kaget melihatku yang tiba - tiba langsung lompat dari kasur dengan gaya indah andalanku.

"Mau jenguk Shikamaru," kataku dengan nada tergesa.

"Jangan dipaksain. Nanti kayak kemarin lagi!" kata Kankuro menahan tanganku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"O-oke, tapi kau tetap aku ikut. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, tapi kau tak usah masuk ke ruangan Shikamaru." Aku sengaja mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak mau tiba - tiba Kankuro langsung sok iba melihatku menangis kalau mendengar kabar buruk tentang Shikamaru.

Atau mungkin, Kankuro menanyakan seribu pertanyaan padaku jika dia memaksa untuk ikut menjenguk Shikamaru. Bisa - bisa, aku langsung mengajaknya berantem.

Makanya, aku hanya berharap tidak ada kabar buruk lagi tentang Shikamaru.

 **-ooo-**

Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat di mana Shikamaru di rawat. Aku menyuruh Kankuro untuk tidak menemaniku- ya terserah sih, mau meninggalkanku dan pulang ke Suna juga tak apa- dan aku langsung bergegas memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ino! Ino! Ino!"

Aku mendengar teriakan seseorang, yang sepertinya suaranya tak aku ragukan lagi. Suara Shikamaru.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan buru - buru memasuki ruangan itu. Aku langsung dikejutkan dengan gerakan Shikamaru yang masih meronta - ronta. Astaga, dia kenapa?

Ini penyakitnya, atau pengaruh obat yang luar biasa?

"Ino, kau di mana? Ino, kau di mana?"

"Shikamaru, k-kau tak apa kan?" Aku langsung menenangkan Shikamaru. Tolong, ini dia kenapa?!

"Kau siapa?! Hah?!" Shikamaru beberapa kali memukulku.

Aku belum pernah liat Shikamaru seperti ini. Gegar otak tidak hanya membuatnya lupa padaku, namun membuat kepribadian Shikamaru berubah.

Semoga saja tadi dia hanya mengigau.

"Pergi sana! Aku manggil namanya Ino, kau siapa?!"

Astaga, dia benar - benar tak mengingatku. Aku hanya bisa mendelik tak percaya.

Semoga ini hanya pengaruh obat.

"T-tunggu dulu, aku panggilkan Ino." Tak ada pilihan lain selain memanggilnya, kan?

Aku langsung berlari ke ruangan dokter yang sedang berjaga. Dan sialnya, aku tak melihat Ino.

Aku harus bagaimana?

"Kau Temari kan? Ada apa?"

Sakura. Mungkin aku bisa minta tolong padanya.

"Shikamaru. Aku tak tau dia kenapa. Tiba - tiba saja dia memanggil nama Ino terus. Ino tak ada?!" kataku kelewat panik.

"Ino sedang tak berjaga. Sini, biar aku saja yang memeriksanya." Sakura mengambil kotak obatnya dan perlengkapan medis yang tak aku ketahui namanya satu per satu. Ah, Sakura terlalu lama!

"Ayo cepat!" Aku langsung menarik tangan Sakura, dan berlari lagi. Aku melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tak senang aku tarik. Biarkan saja, aku tak peduli.

Aku benar - benar takut kehilangan Shikamaru, ingat?

 **-ooo-**

"Jadi gimana?" Aku langsung berdiri melihat Sakura yang keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru. Sakura menghela napas berat.

Ada apa lagi ini?

"Kau jangan menengoknya dahulu. Dia masih tak bisa diganggu," kata Sakura lembut. "Sepertinya gegar otaknya parah."

Ah, masa sih gegar otak sampai separah itu? Aku benar - benar tak mengetahuinya.

"Sakura, pasti ini bukan karena gegar otak kan? Pasti ada penyakit lain kan?" Aku berusaha untuk tak berteriak.

"Ini murni gegar otak. Mungkin tadi dia sampai begitu parah karena dia menolak obat yang diberikan," kata Sakura.

Aku mengangguk. Aku mencoba untuk mengerti, meskipun otak ini sekuat tenaga menolaknya.

"Em... Temari, bisa bicara sebentar?" Aku takut nada suara ini.

"Silahkan," kataku.

"Sepertinya, Shikamaru benar - benar lupa akan dirimu dan lingkungan sekitarnya. Keluarganya, temannya, dan mungkin juga kau..."

DEG! Aku shock. Bibirku bergetar. Mataku tiba - tiba memanas. Telingaku seakan tak bisa lagi mendengar suara lagi yang keluar dari bibir kecil Sakura. Napasku tersendat. Aku langsung lemas.

"J-jadi a-aku d-dia..."

"Maafkan aku, aku harus berkata jujur," kata Sakura memegang pundakku. "Kau harus sabar."

"G-gimana?"

"Mungkin untuk saat ini kau tak bisa menengoknya. Dia benar - benar masih butuh banyak istirahat," kata Sakura.

Aku menunduk dengan raut wajah yang sudah tak bisa kutebak lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau boleh saja menengoknya, tapi... aku hanya takut satu."

Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Aku takut hatimu terluka."

Percakapan tadi merupakan kejadian terburukku.

Kalau itu mimpi, aku langsung memohon agar mimpi itu tak terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Malahan, aku akan memohon mimpi itu tak akan pernah hadir dalam tidurku.

 **-ooo-**

"Hai, Temari!" Suara Kankuro mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku melihatnya sekilas.

"Jadi bagaimana Shikamaru?"

Pertanyaan Kankuro membuatku sedih lagi.

"Temari?"

"Udah yuk, kita pulang saja." Sepertinya Kankuro mengerti perasaanku. Kali ini dia lebih banyak diam.

Aku benar - benar menghargai Kankuro yang diam dan hanya mengekorku dari belakang.

Dia kadang pengertian.

 **-ooo-**

Sudah seminggu ini aku paling malas mendengar kegiatan yang bernama 'bangun pagi'. Entah kenapa, rasanya malas saja. Tak ada kegiatan yang dilakukan. Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Shikamaru, atau menjenguk Shikamaru. Baru kali ini aku merasa sepi. Hampa.

Ingin rasanya menjenguk Shikamaru dan membantunya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, tapi aku bisa apa? Setiap aku datang, hatiku tersakiti karena yang Shikamaru ingat hanya Ino, cinta monyetnya dahulu.

Aku tau itu tak sadar, tapi hati ini tak bisa bohong. Hati ini sakit saat Shikamaru memeluk Ino dan tak mengenaliku. Mungkin Shikamaru hanya mengingat masa - masa di mana dia masih kecil, di mana ayahnya dan ayah Ino masih senang menjodoh - jodohkan anak mereka. Ugh, aku iri dan aku ingin muntah kalau mengingat hal itu.

Ini perasaan wajar kan?

"Temari, mau ke Konoha gak?"

Aku tak tau lagi harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi mungkin aku senang. Satu sisi aku jadi teringat Shikamaru lagi. Sedih.

"Chestnuts?"

Tawaran Kankuro kali ini membuatku semangat.

Saking semangatnya, Kankuro sampai kaget karena melihat aku melompat untuk yang kedua kalinya di ranjangku.

 **-ooo-**

"Jadi kita ke sini cuma beli chestnuts doang?" Aku mengangakan mulutku tak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Kankuro, seolah - olah merasa tak ada yang salah.

Hih, kalau dia memang mau ke Konoha dan hanya beli chestnuts, kenapa mengajakku? Kan bisa saja dia ke Konoha dan dan membeli chestnuts sendiri. Emang masih perlu ditemani. Aku juga sama saja. Kenapa bisa aku iyakan ajakannya coba? Huh, ini semua karena perut yang kelaparan.

Siapa tau kan, dia mengajakku ke Konoha minta dicarikan pacar.

Ehem, aku mulai ngaco.

Tapi ada benarnya kan? Masa Kankuro sendirian mulu. Gak bosen dia menjalani hidupnya sendiri terus? Menyedihkan.

"Ikut aku bentar aja," kata Kankuro sok misterius, seakan - akan dia mempunyai rencana yang keren.

"Ke?" Aku bertanya - tanya.

"Lihat saja nanti." Sebelum aku berbicara panjang lebar, Kankuro sudah menarikku.

Ya sudah deh, dari pada harus balik ke Suna sendirian?

Oh ya, dan aku tak mau langkah kakiku sia - sia dan membuang waktuku percuma. Lebih baik aku ikut Kankuro.

 **-ooo-**

Langkah kakiku dan Kankuro tiba - tiba berhenti di depan sebuah tempat. Tempat yang sepertinya tak asing bagiku.

Aku mulai mengingat - ingat tempat ini.

Oh tidak.

Tempat Shikamaru di rawat.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tak ke sini? Kau tak mau mengunjunginya lagi?"

Aku masih diam membeku. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum menceritakan ke Kankuro soal kondisi Shikamaru. Aku juga tak mau cerita sih.

"Sudahlah, kau langsung saja menemuinya." Kankuro mendorongku pelan.

Aku juga kangen sih pada Shikamaru.

Semoga dia sudah baikkan.

 **-ooo-**

Aku menyentuh gagang pintu ruang inap Shikamaru yang dingin dengan tangan bergetar. Aku masih belum siap untuk menerima kejadian ini semua.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka ruangan tersebut. Pandanganku mulai menelusuri isi tiap ruangan. Aku melihat Shikamaru yang masih tertidur. Entah karena pengaruh obat, atau memang dia masih belum bisa sadar.

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia masih meronta - ronta dan tak ingat siapa aku, tentu saja.

Aku menghampirinya. Berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengelus pipinya perlahan. Aku benar - benar kangen suaranya.

"Hai Temari." Suara seorang perempuan mengagetkanku. Ternyata Ino.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku..."

"Ng, Temari... Soal pelukan waktu itu..."

Aku langsung menggeleng cepat, "Bukan salahmu."

"Kau tau? Aku sama sepertimu..."

"Ng?"

"Maksudku... kita sama dalam segi berjauhan. Kau jauh dengan Shikamaru karena penyakit yang dialami Shikamaru. Aku jauh dengan Sai karena misi yang dia kerjakan memakan banyak waktu. Jadi mungkin aku bertemu dengan Sai saat Festival kembang api."

Festival kembang api. Aku teringat kembali tentang kejadian aku dan Shikamaru membicarakan ini. Aku merengek - rengek pada Shikamaru agar dia mau pergi bersamaku. Tapi baginya itu hal yang merepotkan, lebih baik kalau dia menonton dari rumah. Aku mencoba agar dia mau, dan akhirnya dia luluh juga. Dia berjanji padaku akan datang bersamaku ke Festival kembang api. Dia mempunyai janji padaku.

Janji yang aku rasa tak akan pernah ditepati lagi.

Aku bisa apa?

"Temari?"

"Ya?"

"Ya gitu deh pokoknya, masih 2 bulan lagi ya," kata Ino.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata Ino sama sedihnya denganku.

Tapi beda cerita. Walaupun Sai dan Ino jarang bertemu, setidaknya Sai masih bisa bertemu dengan Ino. Aku? Aku memang bisa berjumpa dengan Shikamaru, setiap saat bahkan. Tapi... penyakit ini terlalu menguasai Shikamaru.

"Kau jarang sekali ke sini. Ada apa?" Ino langsung merubah topik.

"A-aku takut dia meronta - ronta lagi," kataku jujur. "Apalagi ketika melihatku."

"Ayolah, jangan patah semangat gitu," kata Ino memberiku semangat. "Kalau kau memberikannya semangat, pasti dia cepet sadar. Dan mungkin ingat padamu lagi."

Mungkin gampang bagi Ino untuk mengatakannya, tapi untuk melakukannya, itu kedengarannya sulit.

Sungguh, bukannya aku tak mau menjaga Shikamaru atau melihatnya atau menyerah padanya, tapi... kau tau? Melihat orang yang kau cintai lupa padamu, rasanya itu menyakitkan.

Apalagi, dia menganggap orang lain itu lebih berharga dari orang yang dia cintai selama ini.

Ya, dia lebih memilih Ino dibandingkan aku. Dia meronta - ronta di depanku, sedangkan di depan Ino, dia kelihatan nyaman. Dan kejadian itu berlangsung di depan mataku sendiri.

Aku tau, itu karena hilang ingatan yang dialaminya, sekaligus pengaruh obat. Aku tak tau gegar otak itu sangat menyeramkan. Dan itu hanya berawal dari sebuah buku besar yang menimpa kepalanya hingga darah membasahi kepalanya. Dan aku yakin, itu benturan yang cukup keras.

Entahlah... mungkin aku hanya... terlalu egois. Aku memikirkan egoku sendiri.

"Oke, kau jaga Shikamaru ya, aku mau mengecek pasien yang lain." Ino selesai memeriksa Shikamaru keseluruhan, dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Aku mengambil bangku putih yang ada di luar dan menaruhnya di sisi tempat tidur. Aku memegang tangan Shikamaru dan aku hanya bisa bermain dengan tangannya.

Ya setidaknya menghilangkan rasa sedihku.

"Huh, kalau aku semangat, apakah kau akan cepat sadar?" Aku memainkan telunjuk Shikamaru.

Benar juga kata Ino, kalau aku tak semangat, bagaimana Shikamaru akan semangat bangun dari tidur gilanya ini?

Setidaknya aku harus semangat sedikit.

 **-ooo-**

Aku berjalan sambil menendang beberapa kerikil. Ternyata menemukan Kankuro tak semudah yang aku kira.

"Temari!"

Nah kan. Selalu Kankuro yang menemukanku.

"Dicariin juga!" kataku melambai pada Kankuro.

"Gimana?" tanyanya antusias. Emang aku menang undian, apa?

"Belum sadar," kataku lalu tersenyum samar.

"Gila juga ya obatnya," kata Kankuro. "Yaudah pulang. Udah lumayan kan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Makanya, kalau kangen jangan dipaksain gitu."

Siapa yang maksain? Keadaan ini yang memaksakan aku harus berbuat sedemikian rupa.

 **-ooo-**

Akhirnya aku bangun pagi lagi karena setitik semangat yang aku taruh dalam hati kemarin. Aku bangun dan bergegas untuk pergi ke Konoha. Cuma satu hal, melihat keadaan Shikamaru.

"Pagi?" Aku menganggukkan pertanyaan Gaara tadi.

Aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Melangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah yang besar supaya bisa cepat - cepat melihat kondisinya.

Aku gak mau aku perasaan sedih ini terus membuat lubang yang begitu besar.

Gak, aku gak mau.

 **-ooo-**

Shock.

Kejadian tadi pagi yang mengantarkanku pada perasaan sakit ini. Saat aku memasuki ruangannya, aku melihat dan mendengar Shikamaru seperti 'merayu' Ino.

Yang anehnya lagi, Shikamaru tak biasa melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana aku tidak shock?

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung saat itu, menyaksikan adegan-demi-adegan itu. Aku tau bukan salah Ino ataupun Shikamaru. Yang jelas... aku tak bisa menerima kejadian itu.

Sepertinya kepala Shikamaru terbentur dengan sangat keras, sehingga dia sudah tak punya sel saraf di otaknya lagi.

Aku benar - benar tak bisa melupakan kejadian aneh-bin-ajaib tadi.

Aku sekarang benar - benar bingung.

Halo? Seorang Shikamaru yang cenderung 'pemalas' dan tak suka hal - hal yang 'merepotkan', kini telah berubah! Ya, berubah semenjak kejadian sial itu.

Aku kenal baik Shikamaru. Jelas, Shikamaru itu pacarku. Dan aku tau, kalau hal - hal seperti 'merayu-seorang-perempuan' itu adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Sepertinya itu bukan Shikamaru. Ya, itu mungkin hanya seseorang yang mirip Shikamaru.

Sekeras apa pun aku berpikir demikian dan meyakinkan diriku, tetap saja pikiran itu tak berhasil menghiburku. Jelas, di tempat tidurnya sudah tertulis jelas nama 'Shikamaru Nara'.

Aku tak habis pikir.

Aku tak mau memikirkannya, malahan.

Aku benar - benar tak mau membahasnya sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana? Otak ini diserang oleh segerombolan pikiran yang dapat menusuk hati.

Yang aku butuhkan hanya tidur. Semoga saja ini cuma mimpi.

Jadi aku bisa terbangun dari mimpi konyol seperti ini.

 **-ooo-**

Hari ini tepatnya hari aku menjauh dari Shikamaru yang keempat belas. Aku benar - benar ingin menjauh dari Shikamaru. Kenapa? Aku lelah. Aku putus asa. Aku sakit hati. Aku patah semangat.

Memang sama saja sih, melupakan Shikamaru atau pun bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang sekarang sama - sama menyakitkan. Tapi lebih sakit lagi melihat Shikamaru yang meronta - ronta ketika melihatku.

Lebih baik aku menjauh.

Ironis? Ya.

"Kenapa? Masih?" Kankuro langsung duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau dipanggi Ga-"

"Telat. Temari, liat ke gedung. Di sana ada tontonan untukmu." Gaara tiba - tiba sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Tontonan?"

"Iya, tontonan pertumbuhan tanaman. Kau harus lihat."

Gaara datang di waktu yang tepat. Aku memang butuh pengalihan seperti menonton pertumbuhan tanaman. Maaf Shikamaru, kali ini aku harus lupa padamu.

Setidaknya aku masih senang mempunyai saudara yang baik seperti mereka.

 **-ooo-**

Perayaan khas di musim panas sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Aku takjub sendiri, sepertinya waktu terasa sangat cepat.

Berarti aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Sekarang bagaimana ya dia? Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuknya.

Ingin menjenguknya? Ingin, banget. Tapi, aku masih egois sepertinya. Aku masih tak bisa melihat Shikamaru yang bersikap seolah - olah Ino adalah pacarnya.

Tiba - tiba Kankuro mengajakku untuk ke Konoha, melihat festival kembang api. Katanya dia tak punya teman. Kankuro sudah sekuat tenaga untuk mengajakku ke Konoha untuk melihat kembang api, tapi aku menolaknya mentah - mentah.

Gak banget kalau aku mau ke festival kembang api, sedangkan Shikamaru saja tak mau aku jenguk.

"Ayolah Temari, kau masa seperti ini terus? Nonton sebentar aja, habis itu kita balik lagi." Kankuro duduk di sampingku dan langsung menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali. "Chestnut deh."

"Gak," kataku galak. Aku malas juga.

"Gaara kan nonton sama Matsuri, aku tak ada teman. Ayolah." Aku cukup kaget mendengar kalau Gaara pergi bersama Matsuri. Semoga ini pertanda baik.

"Gaara aja sama Matsuri, kau kapan?" tanyaku lalu tertawa menyeringai. Kankuro hanya berdecih.

"Mau ya?"

"Gak, aku masih kepikiran Shikamaru."

"Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru kenapa - napa?"

DEG! Aku tak pernah berpikir ke arah itu.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Ya siapa tau karena kau tak pernah menjenguknya, dia jadi tak baik. Malahan tau - taunya kondisi Shikamaru memburuk."

"Baiklah!" kataku akhirnya. "Habis itu jenguk Shikamaru ya?"

"Oke," kata Kankuro lalu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, roasted chestnuts-nya 3 porsi ya. Oke?" Kankuro langsung menoyorku, dan aku langsung balas menonjoknya.

 **-ooo-**

Aku menatap pantulan diriku lagi di cermin. Tak perlu dandanan istimewa. Memangnya, aku mau berdandan untuk siapa? Kankuro? Kalau aku melakukannya, berarti PDS akan berlanjut, bahkan lebih seram lagi.

Serius.

Aku turun ke bawah, melihat kalau Gaara sudah siap. Dan dia tampak lebih rapi.

"Matsuri?" Aku bertanya dengan senyuman menggodanya. "Ya kan?"

Dia hanya diam. Mukanya lama - lama bersemu merah. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Kankuro mana? Ngajakkin aku pergi sendirinya belom siap," kataku langsung mengikuti Gaara yang hendak keluar rumah.

"Maaf telat, ketiduran." Aku langsung menoyor Kankuro yang tiba - tiba nyaris membuatku jatuh karena dikagetkan dari belakang.

"Yaudah, chestnut 4 porsi." Kankuro menganga. Tak ada ampun baginya.

"Yaudah berangkat sekarang deh. Gaara, duluan ya," kata Kankuro mendorongku pelan. "Hari ini uangku ludes."

Aku tertawa puas. Senangnya bisa mengerjai Kankuro.

"Temari, ada kabar tentang Shikamaru. Dua minggu yang lalu aku menengok Shikamaru. Ternyata dia sudah ikut ter-"

"Ah, malas ah kalau bahas dia." Aku langsung cemberut. "Nanti kau bilang yang buruk - buruk tentang Shikamaru."

"Ih, dia tuh sama Ino disuruh ikut ter-"

"Udah ihhh, jangan dibahas!" kataku sebal, lalu berjalan di depannya.

"Dan itu berhasil! Oi, Temari!"

 **-ooo-**

Kembang api sudah dinyalakan. Suaranya kali ini benar - benar memekakan telingaku. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan takjub karena jujur saja kembang api tahun ini benar - benar cantik.

Aku melihat pemandangan indah ini sambil memakan chestnuts 4 porsi. Sungguh, aku tak ada ampun untuk Kankuro.

"Temari, ini festival kembang api, bukan festival makan chestnuts." Aku langsung memberikannya tatapan tajam.

"Biarin," kataku tetap mengunyah, lalu melihat kembang api lagi. Porsi keempatku habis, dan aku benar - benar kenyang sekarang. Jadi, terima kasih Kankuro.

Aku melihat Kankuro yang memejamkan mata. Aku melihatnya dengan aneh. Dia lagi ngapain ya?

"Hei," kataku saat Kankuro sudah membukakan matanya. "Ngapain?"

"Mengutarakan permohonan. Kenapa?"

"Percaya kalau itu berhasil?"

"Kalau belom dicoba, mana kita tau," kata Kankuro lalu tersenyum puas. Mungkin senang akhirnya dia bisa menyampaikan permohonannya.

"Omong - omong apa permohonanmu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Agar mendapat pasangan atau-"

"Temari! Ya gak lah." Aku membalasnya dengan tertawa.

Dan selesai menggoda Kankuro, ternyata aku tertarik untuk mencoba.

"Coba saja," kata Kankuro. Aku mulai memejamkan mata, mendongak ke arah kembang api, dan berkata dalam hati. Benar kata Kankuro. Mencoba tak ada salahnya, bukan?

 _"Semoga keadaan Shikamaru baik - baik saja. Aku tak meminta lebih darinya. Yang aku inginkan adalah dia tetap bahagia."_

"Udah selesai nontonnya? Ayo jenguk Shikamaru, bagaimana sih?" Aku membuka mataku, lalu mendekat ke arah Kankuro dan sekarang menatapnya galak.

"Tak perlu."

Aku langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Dan sesuatu di depanku berhasil mengagetkanku.

Shikamaru.

"Hai."

Yang saat ini aku lakukan hanyalah membuka mulutku.

Bagaimana bisa? Dia kembali seratus persen, tak ada perubahan sama sekali, seakan - akan kejadian waktu itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Tutup mulutmu. Jelek tau."

Haha, ini beneran?

"Shikamaru..."

"Apa?"

"Ini beneran kau?"

"Gak percaya? Yaudah. Kau merepotkan, sama seperti biasanya."

Tunggu dulu... Sama-seperti-biasanya. ASTAGA!

"Kau ingat?!" Aku bertanya sambil berteriak.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ingat. Sudah dua minggu yang lalu. Kau ke mana saja? Aku nyariin."

Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukkannya. Aku benar - benar merindukannya.

"Ih, kemana saja kau, pingsan dan berbaring terus! Oh ya, jangan bilang aku gak pernah lupa ya, kalau kau pernah memukulku!" Aku mendengus. Shikamaru kelihatan bingung.

"Emang pernah ya? Coba kuingat... Ah lupakan, terlalu malas." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia benar - benar kembali.

"Yang penting kan-"

CUP! Aku langsung menciumnya lembut.

"Ssst! Woi, banyak orang woi!" Kankuro langsung mendekat ke arah kami. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Jadi... ceritakan padaku, kenapa bisa-"

"Ah, intinya, ini semua berkat terapi dari Ino," kata Shikamaru."Terapinya sukses. Dia mengingatkanku tentang keluargaku, teman - temanku, dan juga kau tentunya."

Aku membuka mulut tak percaya.

"Dan... aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu, kan?" Aku membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Dia masih ingat janji itu! Keren.

Tunggu dulu...

"Kankuro! Katanya kau menengok Shikamaru, kok gak bilang kabar ini padaku?" Aku mendengus sebal. "Kau malah bilang dia tak baik - baik saja!"

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu. Eh, aku kemarin mau mengatakannya. Kau malah memotong ucapanku terus! Tadinya aku mau bilang kalau Shikamaru berhasil dengan terapi yang diberikan Ino-" Kankuro menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali. Aku tersenyum malu dan akhirnya tidak mendengarkan lanjutan perkataan Kankuro. Terlalu apa ya? Merepotkan?

Oke, aku sudah mulai ketularan Shikamaru.

"Ino!" Aku berteriak ke arah Ino yang sedang bersama Sai. Kankuro dan Shikamaru langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ha-"

Aku langsung memeluk Ino.

"Ino, terima kasih," bisikku pelan.

Sepertinya Ino mengerti maksudnya. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

 **-ooo-**

Festival kembang api telah selesai. Aku ijin pamit ke Kankuro kalau aku dan Shikamaru ingin berjalan - jalan sebentar. Kankuro hanya mencibir.

"Em... Shikamaru," kataku mulai memecah keheningan. "Lari yuk! Kau sudah sembuh kan?"

"Sudah sih, tapi terlalu merepotkan," katanya dengan tangan menyandari kepalanya.

"Ah, payah!" kataku. "Yaudah, daaah!"

Aku langsung berlari sekuat yang aku bisa. Tak lama, aku mendengar langkah kaki Shikamaru yang mulai menyusulku. Aku tak boleh kalah!

Aku mempercepat laju berlariku. Makin cepat, makin cepat, sampai - sampai aku tak mendengar langkah kaki Shikamaru.

Karena lelah, aku berhenti sebentar. Menunggu Shikamaru yang tak kunjung muncul.

1 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

Kok dia belum datang juga sih? Aku pun mulai curiga. Segera saja aku kembali. Jangan - jangan keadaannya belum pulih.

Tapi kan... dia keluar dari ruang inap sudah dua minggu yang lalu, dan aku dengar dari Kankuro juga dia belum diberikan misi apa pun. Ah, tak mungkin lah.

Aku berjalan kembali, mengingat setiap langkah yang tadi aku lewati.

Dan aku mengangakan mulutku. Air mataku langsung jatuh. Aku benar - benar kaget.

Shikamaru sudah bersimpuh darah. Ada apa ini?

Aku langsung lari menghampirinya. Aku melihat pedang di sampingnya yang terkena bercak darah Shikamaru. Pedang yang bukan berasal dari desa Konoha, maupun dari desa Suna. Tapi pedang ini familiar di mataku.

"Kau tak apa? Sebentar, aku akan cari pertolongan!" Aku menangis sejadi - jadinya.

"G-gak u-usah Temari." Kata Shikamaru mengelap air mataku.

"Gak usah gimana?! Sebentar ya!"

"Temari!" Shikamaru menahan tanganku.

"Apa?! Sebentar, ini bukan waktunya bercanda!" Aku menangis, menumpahkan segala air mata yang sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi. Tapi apa daya? Pegangan Shikamaru sangat kuat.

"B-bisakah kau m-mendekatkan telingamu ke a-arah mulutku?" Bibir Shikamaru bergetar. Segera aku mendekatkan telingaku.

"J-jaga dirimu baik - baik." Shikamaru langsung tak sadar. Aku mengecek nadinya yang sekarang sudah tak ada tanda kehidupan.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan mengelap air mataku. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi entah ke mana, suara ini tiba - tiba menghilang. Hanya terdengar suara isakkanku saja.

Aku terlalu bodoh. Ke mana saja selama ini? Aku hanya membuang waktuku dan malah tidak menjaga Shikamaru saat dia tergeletak di ruang inap.

Aku juga bodoh. Bukannya berjalan bersama Shikamaru, aku malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan bodohnya lagi, aku menyadari kalau aku sebodoh ini.

Aku hanya bisa melihat bulan yang saat ini menjadi saksi bisu kejadian barusan. Kejadian yang membuat hatiku pedih.

Kini aku benar - benar kehilangan dia.

Kehilangan orang yang aku cintai.

"Shikamaru, aku janji bakalan nyari siapa orang yang buat kamu kayak gini," kataku lalu mengambil pedang itu dan membersihkannya.

Lalu menyimpan pedang itu. Siapa tau saja aku bisa menemukan orang yang mempunyai pedang seperti ini.

Dan orang itu akan menyesal karena telah berbuat seperti ini pada Shikamaru.

 **-ooo-**

 **A/N:**

\\(^o^)/ Konnichiwa

Berjumpa lagi yiahaha!

Mmempublikasikan cerita ShikaTema. Alasannya? Karena mau meramaikan #ShikaTemaDay dan #ShikaTemaEvent. BOOM!

Maafin yaa kalo OOC, typo, alurnya kecepetan, dll. Jangan lupa review-nya yaws! I lop yu gais.

Maaf juga kalau judulnya salah. Biasa, lagi pengen make judul bahasa inggris untuk cerita ini #tsah

Udah dulu yaa

Arigatou\\(^o^)/

 **Jaa ne! Sayonara^^**


End file.
